That Was Before I Met You
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: When Reba and Brock are forced to spend time together because of Terry they realize that they enjoy each others company. Will Reba start to question her relationship with Terry and pursue a new one with Brock?


Reba McKinney walked in to her boyfriends, Terry Holiway, bar on a Friday night where she was greeted by some regulars of the bar. Everyone loved Reba because of how amazing she was. Reba smiled and said hello to everyone and then recognized an unfamiliar face. Reba walked up to Terry and smiled softly. Terry kissed her cheek. "Hey babe."

Reba smiled at Terry and then shifted her attention to the unfamiliar man she had seen just a few minutes earlier. "Terry who is the blonde hair man with the mustache and mullet?" For some unexplained reason Reba couldn't take her eyes off of the man and that irritated her to no end.

Terry smiled and looked at Reba. "That's my best friend Brock Hart." Terry said with a smile. Reba had just started working at the bar and even though Brock had been working at the bar for a few years the two had never come in contact with each other. Reba was familiar with the name because Terry always talked about him but she never had known what he looked like. When Reba shifted her attention back to Terry she saw that he was waving Brock over to meet Reba.

"Terry don't. It's okay. I really don't want to meet anyone else right now." Reba said trying to make up an excuse not to meet Brock. She had heard plenty of stories about Brock and Reba knew he needed to mature and stop his old habits. He had plenty of girlfriends and he wasn't always the brightest person. Just like Terry he loved to party, but from what Reba knew Brock didn't know how to stop. Before Reba could say anything else Brock was in front of her and Terry. Reba tried not making eye contact to the man because now she knew who he was and it annoyed her.

"Brock this is Reba. Reba this is Brock." Terry said with a big smile on his face. Reba didn't understand how Terry could be so happy but she didn't want to be the reason he stopped being happy.

"Nice to meet you." Reba said as she extended a hand and gave him a soft smile. At this moment she was praying that the blonde couldn't tell how much she was hating this.

"Well, well, well this is the little girl that Terry can't quit talking about." Brock said as he grinned and shook Reba's hand. He had a nice smile. Nice tan skin. His hands were strong. Reba couldn't quit taking mental notes about every little detail of Brock.

Reba's smile faded as she raised her eyebrows at him. "Lets make one thing clear, I am NOT a little girl. I am nineteen years old and live on my own. If you even think about judging me because I'm only nineteen then I will prove you wrong."

Brock laughed when Reba said this. She was just like Terry had described her. She was fierce and wasn't afraid to put her down. Not to mention how stunning she looked. "Well little girl's got some sass. You're little to me since I'm twenty-one." Brock said with a smile.

Reba glared at him and she was showing her annoyance. Brock didn't even know her and he was calling her a little girl. Reba rolled her eyes and turned around. She then started walking behind the bar and Brock couldn't get his eyes off of her butt. Her figure was perfect and it only made him want to be closer to her.

"You did it now Brock." Terry said as he watched his beautiful girlfriend walk away. "Man she is little but she's got one big attitude if you make her upset." Terry said as he smiled and looked over at Brock. "Listen man, I know the first meeting didn't go over well but I'd really like for you two to get to know each other. You two are the most important people in my life and I want you two to get along, so tonight I want you all to close the bar and get to know each other. Hell if you take her out to eat that's fine." Terry said as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out a hundred and fifty dollars. He then handed the money to Brock and smiled. "Use this money so you don't have to use yours." Terry then turned around and started walking away before he looked at Brock again. "This isn't permission to take my girl on a date Brock. Just become friends."

Brock looked at Terry and nodded. He would never try and take away the girl in Terry's life. "No man I know that. I couldn't go on a date with someone that has that big of an attitude anyways." Brock said as he smiled proudly of what he had just said.

Reba had also heard what Brock had said because she glared at him again. "Like I'd ever go on a date with someone who has an ego that is bigger than their head!" Reba exclaimed as she poured some whiskey in a shot glass and chugged it down. Reba was glad that the legal drinking age was eighteen because sometimes she just needed a drink, and this was one of those times.

All Terry could do was smile. Reba was being completely herself, which she had never had a problem doing. Reba was a very outgoing person and she always cared for people, even when they got on her last nerves. Even though Brock was driving her crazy and they had just met, if he was about to be hit by a car Reba would bet the first person to try and save him, and that included jumping in front of the car. That was the person she had always been. She had one big attitude but her heart was even bigger.

Reba turned her back towards Brock and the rest of the bar guests and took a deep breath. Brock frustrated her more than she thought he would and she wasn't sure why. With another drink of whisky Reba placed a smile upon her face and started making sure all the customers at the bar were happy and didn't need anything.

Hours passed and it was now closing time. Terry had left Brock and Reba alone to close the bar while he went to his parent's house to take care of his mom that was sick with the flu. Reba cleaned off all of the tables making sure that they were as clean as possible. When Reba was done cleaning the last table she turned around to see Brock standing behind her. Reba jumped and then glared at him. "You scared me to death! Haven't you ever heard that you're not supposed to sneak up on people?! Geez!" Reba exclaimed as Brock looked at Reba trying to find out who she was behind the hard exterior.

"Reba we are both part of Terry's life meaning that we need to find some kind of common ground so we can get along for Terry. Now I think we need to get out of this bar and go somewhere so we can talk and get to know each other." Reba was shocked at how mature Brock sounded. That wasn't the person that she had heard about she was glad that he had some maturity. Reba didn't hesitate to nod her head because she knew that they needed to get along for Terry.

The two of them walked out of the bar as Brock locked the door behind him. He allowed Reba to walk ahead of him that way he could secretly stare at her bottom. There was a part of him that felt bad for looking at his best friend girl's butt but he couldn't help it. Everything about Reba seemed perfect and Brock wanted to get as close to her as possible without crossing the line with Terry. Something clicked when he saw Reba walk into the bar that night and he wasn't sure what it was. For once in his life he felt like he was right where he was supposed to be.

When they reached Brock's car he smiled softly and opened the passenger door for Reba. Again she was shocked that Brock had so many manners. Reba smiled back at Brock and got into the car. Maybe getting along with him wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it would. Maybe they could actually end up being friends instead of just getting along for Terry's sake.

Once Brock got into the car he started it and then looked at Reba with a smile. "So Reba tell me about yourself." He said softly hoping she wasn't going to be stubborn and shut down, but to his surprise Reba was very open.

"Well you already know I'm nineteen. I love riding horses. I would love to get married and have kids one day." Reba said softly knowing that her future is the reason she was working so hard to make sure she would have a stable life for her and her future family.

Brock looked over at Reba once she started talking about a family. "You want that with Terry?" Brock asked trying not to sound mean but he knew that Terry wasn't ready to settle down completely yet. A marriage he could probably do but kids was not in the near future for Terry and part of Brock didn't want Reba to get hurt if she ended up ready for kids and he wasn't.

Reba took a deep breath. She wasn't completely sure how to tell Brock this since he was Terry's best friend but she knew she had to tell someone. "Honestly, I don't know if I can even see a future with Terry anymore." Reba said as she looked down at her hands that were laying in her lap.

Brock drove to one of his favorite restaurants while Reba was talking. "Things are really that bad?" Brock asked and he could see out of the corner of his eye that Reba was shocked he knew that things between her and Terry were bad at all.

"Honestly yes. Sometimes it's like I don't even know him anymore. He's not abusive or anything we just haven't been getting along like we used to and sometimes the things that he says are not what he used to." Reba said as she refused to look up at Brock. There was a part of her that felt embarrassed now because she was talking to someone about her relationship being bad. She had never done that before, except to Lori Ann while in high school. Lori Ann knows that things between Terry and Reba aren't like they used to but she didn't know that they were as bad as they were and that was because Reba was ashamed.

Brock had decided not to go to his favorite restaurants because he felt like he needed to spend one-on-one time with Reba that way she wouldn't quit talking to him because of all the people that were around them. He was happy that his apartment was on the way to the restaurant that he was planning on going to. When he pulled in the driveway he could see that Reba was a little confused. "I was going to take you to a restaurant but I think we need to be alone and talk for now. Get to know each other better." Brock said as he saw Reba nod.

Reba was shocked when she walked into Brock's apartment. It wasn't like a bachelor pad or a man cave like she thought it would. That's what Terry's house was like and it drove her insane because she didn't feel as if she belonged there. Brock's apartment, on the other hand, was something that Reba felt welcomed to come into. "This is _your _apartment?" Reba asked as she looked around. There were more pictures than she ever thought there would be.

Brock laughed when she said this as he closed the door behind him. "Yes, this is _my _apartment. What does that mean?" Brock asked with a smile on his face.

"Well I mean look at it! It's more family oriented than I thought it would be. I mean look at this picture." Reba said with a smile. "Who is this little girl you're holding?" Reba asked referring to the girl that looked around two.

"That's my niece. Her name is Ariel. My sister loves The Little Mermaid and insisted on naming her that, but from what I can tell the name Ariel seems to fit her. She's so full of life and everything." Brock said as he could tell that Reba was happy to see that he wasn't all about sports and manly stuff. "Things will be fine between you and Terry." Brock said as he felt like he needed to bring up the subject back up.

Reba looked at him and sighed as she sat the picture frame down on the coffee table. She then walked over to the couch that was surprisingly comfortable and looked down. "I'm not sure that they will." Reba said softly. "To be honest there have been times where I thought about ending things with him because I don't want to be in a relationship where I can't see a future. I feel that if I am going to be in a relationship with someone then I need to be able to see one."

Brock looked at Reba and tried to wrap his head around the fact that Terry and Reba weren't doing so well in their relationship. They did a really good job on pretending to be in the perfect relationship but Brock felt that it was nice to see a side of the two of them that a lot of people don't really get to see, especially with Reba. "Have you talked to him about it?"

Reba looked at Brock as if he was crazy. "Of course I've talked about it to him. He's not interested. He tells me all the time that if I quit doing things the way I want to do them and do them the way he wants then nothing in our relationship would be wrong at all. It drives me insane Brock. I don't even know if I love him anymore. I haven't said it to him and he never says it to me unless I say it first." Reba said as she felt like she had been defeated. Things with Terry were worse than she thought they were and hearing her talk about it made her realize that.

"Reba if you're this upset over it and don't see a future with him then I really don't think you should be with him anymore. It's just hurting you and a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be getting hurt." Brock hadn't realized what he had said before it came out of his mouth and once he realized what he had he felt embarrassed. He didn't want Reba to think that he was coming onto her because that was the last thing he needed Reba to go tell Terry. "Reba I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Reba looked at Brock and smiled softly. "You have no idea how long it has been since someone has called me beautiful." Reba said as her cheeks got a little pink. She laughed at herself and how embarrassed she was. This man drove her mad but yet she was the happiest she had been in months.

Brock smiled knowing that he had made the girl's night. He hated seeing people sad and there was something about Reba that made him want to make sure she was always happy. Brock looked over at the redhead as he felt more and more comfortable with her every minute they spent together. Reba felt the same thing. Maybe being friends with Brock Hart wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all.

Looking over at Brock Reba realized how comfortable she was and she smiled. "So Brock I've told you about myself and my relationship with Terry, now it's your turn to tell me something about you." Reba said with a welcomed smile.

"Well my name is Brock Enroll Hart. I'm wanting to become a dentist. It'd be nice to have a family eventually. I wouldn't mind leaving Oklahoma and living in Texas since that's where I'm actually from. See my parents moved up to Oklahoma when I was about two years old so I was raised here but I always wanted to go back to Houston to see the place where I was born." Brock said with a smile as he looked at his new companion.

Reba smiled and looked at him. "Well what do you say one day we can go down to Houston and explore it? See what Houston is all about." Reba said as she could tell that this made Brock happy. When Brock nodded Reba smiled at him and looked around the living room. Reba then yawned and stretched her arms.

Brock looked at Reba hoping that her yawning didn't mean she was ready to go home. If she wanted to then Brock would take her home, but he was wanting to spend as much time with her as he possibly could. When he turned on the tv and saw that The Brady Bunch was on they started to talk about the show and what they liked about it.

It wasn't long until Brock was the only one awake and Reba's head was laying on his shoulder. Brock was no longer thinking about what he should or shouldn't do. He was trying to be the person that this wonderful woman needed. He knew that she didn't need someone like Terry. Terry, although he was a good guy, was not the right person for Reba. She had fallen out of love with him and Brock knew that if she stayed in this relationship she was only hurting herself.

The smell of strawberries consumed Brock. Her red hair smelled just like strawberries and he felt as if the scent suited her. Brock slowly started to move in an attempt to wake her up but when she didn't wake up he wasn't sure what to do. With a smile on his face and an idea in his head he slowly picked the sleeping woman up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. He then gently laid her in the bed and laid the blanket on top of her. With no words being said Brock smiled down at her and then walked to the closet to get another blanket. Once he retrieved the blanket he walked back down stairs and laid on the couch. He knew that Reba would freak if she woke up and was in bed with him, whether they did things or not. Besides he had no problem sleeping on the couch anyways. That's where he slept half of the time.

When Reba woke up the next morning she immediately noticed that she was not in her bed and confusion consumed her. She wasn't quite sure where she was because she had never seen this room before. Reba slowly got out of Brock's bed and ran her hand through her long red hair. Walking out of the bedroom she looked around and nothing seemed familiar. There were a few pictures on the wall but Reba wasn't awake enough to pay enough attention to who were in those. She slowly walked down the stairs and once she walked into the living room she knew exactly where she was, but she didn't know where Brock was. She hadn't seen him at all until she walked closer to the couch and could see that he was sleeping on it. Reba smiled and was shocked about how he could sleep on the couch while allowing a stranger to sleep in his bed. That was remarkable to Reba and she was going to make sure she thanked him for it later on.

Reba wasn't quite sure what to do since she was not in her house. She didn't want to mess something up and have Brock resent her. She didn't think it would ever matter to her if he resented her or not, but she knew now that if Brock wasn't in her life she wouldn't have had the happiness that she had last night after talking to him. Reba felt bad that Brock was making her happier than Terry was making her but she didn't know what to do. She had spent the last two years with Terry and there was a time where she was very happy in the relationship, but the last six months have been nothing but stressful and hurt. Then Brock came into her life and she was feeling happy again. Reba had never been this confused about anything. She couldn't see herself dating Brock, it was way too early for that, but what Brock had said the night before was true. If all Terry is doing is causing pain then why is she should she stay with him? Reba did love Terry though and she didn't want to hurt him. Maybe that was the reason she was staying with him, or maybe because of the small hope that she had that something would change between her and Terry.

Reba had been sitting on the chair in Brock's living room for the last hour debating to herself on whether or not she needed to end things with Terry or not. Every time she found a reason to stay with him she found another reason to leave him. Reba didn't realize that Brock had woken up and was now sitting on the couch. "Reba are you alright?" Brock asked which got Reba out of her thoughts.

With a smile on her face Reba looked over at Brock. "Yeah I'm just fine." Reba said softly. "Thank you for letting me stay here last night. You didn't have to." Reba looked at Brock as she felt comfortable with him.

"Yes I did." Brock said as he started laughing. "You wouldn't wake up so I had no choice but to let you sleep here." Brock said as Reba immediately felt embarrassed. When Brock saw Reba's cheeks grow pink he smiled and looked at her. "There's no reason to be embarrassed Reba. It was no problem letting you sleep in my bed while I slept on the couch. If you haven't noticed this couch is extremely comfortable."

Reba couldn't help but laugh when she heard Brock talking about how comfortable the couch was. Her laughter subsided as she smiled at him. She wasn't quite sure what to say to him as she searched for things to talk about. "I have today off at the bar if you would want to spend it with me." Reba said softly as Brock's face was turned to shock.

"What about Terry? What's he doing today?" Brock asked confused on why Reba was wanting to spend her time off with him.

Reba looked at Brock shrugged. "He told me the other day that he was taking today off to go spend some time with family and that he would see me when he gets back Sunday." Reba said with a feeling of happiness of the fact that today was Friday and she wouldn't have to see him until Sunday. "I feel bad because there's a part of me that's happy there will be no fighting or being upset for a weekend."

Brock looked at Reba and understood what she was saying. "Here's the thing Reba, if things are _that _bad between you and Terry then you need to end things. It won't get any better. You shouldn't be happy that your partner is going away." Brock said as Reba looked at him. She knew that what he was saying made sense but she wasn't sure if she had the strength to leave Terry.

With a sigh Reba looked at Brock. She knew he was right but there was a part of her that was afraid of being lonely and then she was afraid of not being able to find someone that treated her as well as Terry did; sometimes did. "Brock I don't think it's that easy. I love the man and we've been having a lot of downs lately but maybe we can work on things. I think it might be time for me to leave." Reba said as she didn't fully want to leave but all they were going to do is continue going in circles.

"Don't go Reba. Please. I'm sorry that I keep saying the same thing over and over but the more I get to know you the more I think it will be beneficial to you to end things with him." Brock said as he sighed hoping that she would decide not to leave.

Reba sighed and looked at Brock as she laid back into the chair that she was sitting in. She knew he was right but it was easier said than done and she wasn't sure if Brock understood that or not. "I guess it won't hurt to stay for a while." Reba said softly as Brock looked at her. He was glad that she was going to stay.

"You don't have to go home at all. You could just stay here until Terry gets back Sunday that way you won't be so lonely." Brock said knowing that he was not saying the real reason on why he wanted her to stay with him. He wanted her to stay with him because he was enjoying her company and she gave him a feeling that he had never felt before.

Reba looked at Brock and smiled softly. "That sounds good. I mean after all you are his best friend. It's not like I'm spending the night at some stranger's house." Reba said with a smile still on her face. The smile faded and she gave him a more serious look. "Brock how about you let me sleep on the couch tonight though. It's your house and you shouldn't be sleeping on the couch."

Brock looked at Reba and shook his head as he started laughing. "Reba you are my guest. You are not going to be sleeping on the couch. While you are here I want you to feel as if you are at your home." Reba smiled when Brock said this. He was being so nice to her and she didn't know rather she wanted to keep him as a friend or go back to despising him.

Hours passed and Brock had fixed them both breakfast and dinner. To Reba's surprise he was quite an excellent cook. She was always the one that cooked for Terry and it was nice to have someone cook for her for a change. After they had finished lunch they watched The Godfather and after that movie was done Brock cooked the two of them dinner. He was such a wonderful cook that Reba could easily get use to him cooking for her.

When they were done eating dinner Reba walked back over to the couch. It no longer felt like she was spending the night at someone else's house, but instead it felt as if she was at her own house. As if the two of them were living together, but when Reba thought about that it made her feel like she was a horrible person. Reba smiled as she got comfortable on the couch and looked over at Brock. Brock smiled and looked at the clock. "I think I might get ready for bed." Brock said as he looked at the red head.

"This early? Come on Brock. Stay down here and talk to me for a while." Reba said with a smile hoping that the man would stay with her. She enjoyed his company and didn't want him to leave. When Brock walked over to the couch Reba smiled and looked over at him as he sat closer to her than he had the last time they both had sat on the couch together. "What's going to happen if I end things with Terry? I don't know where I would go." Reba said as Brock could see the fear in her eyes.

Brock looked over at Reba and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry about that. If you end up leaving Terry then I'll help you." Brock said softly as Reba nodded. There was a part of Brock that was starting to fall in love with Reba. She was so full of life and was the sweetest person he had ever met. Brock knew that it was wrong for him to have these feelings for her since she was with Terry, but he wasn't sure how to make the feelings stop. He was enjoying his time with her while Terry was away and it wasn't even Sunday yet. It was only Friday so they still had another full day together and Brock wasn't sure if he'd be ready for their time to end. He hadn't felt this happy in a very long time and he knew that being away from Terry was a positive thing for Reba. He wasn't ready to see her mood go down again.

"Promise me something Reba?" Brock asked as he looked at her on the couch.

Reba looked at Brock and wondered what he was going to say. She knew that he was unpredictable so she wasn't able to guess what would be asked. "What is it?" Reba asked hoping whatever it was wouldn't embarrass her.

Brock took a deep breath and looked at the beautiful woman. "Promise me when Terry comes back we'll remain friends like this. I'm not sure if I'm ready to have you walk out of my life when you just came into it. I know it sounds crazy because we hated each other but I feel like I-" Brock stopped talking once he realized what he was about to tell the girl that was dating his best friend that he loved her. He wasn't quite sure what to say now.

Reba cleared her throat and looked over at Brock. "Honestly I think I'm going to end things with Terry. Things just need to be better for me and I need to be happy." Reba said with a sigh. "Besides I think there's someone around here that is better off for me."

Brock looked at her as he nodded. He knew that there was someone out there better for her because it was him. He wouldn't make her feel the way that Terry was making her feel. If she ever became his he would make sure that he did everything he possibly could to make her happy and to keep her with him until the day he died. When Reba readjusted herself and leaned against the side of Brock all he could do is smile. "What are you doing?"

Reba looked up at him into those blue eyes of his. They were as blue as the sky and they melted her heart. "I'm trying to get comfortable. I'll go get comfortable somewhere else." Reba said as she got up off of the couch and walked over to the steps.

Brock got up and followed her. "Wait Reba." Brock said as he grabbed her arm and spun her around. When he did this Reba lost her balance and fell into Brock's chest. Reba looked up at Brock as her heart started beating fast.

"I'm so sorry Brock." Reba said softly as Terry was the last thing on her mind now. All she wanted was for her lips to be against his. She wanted to be closer to him than she had ever been because now that they were so close she realized her true feelings for him.

Brock looked at Reba and smiled softly. "No," was all he said before he crashed his lips into Reba's. When Reba didn't protest Brock deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Brock pushed Reba up against the wall and deepened the kiss at a faster speed while he allowed his hands to grip her hips. Reba was enjoying the touch of his hands and lips way too much. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying him at all but for once in a long time she felt like she was actually loved.

Reba struggled to get his shirt off but when she did she didn't mind the view. The man was in great shape and had a wonderful tan. Reba smiled slightly as she bit down on his bottom lip. Brock smiled with his lips still pressed to hers. In one quick motion he had her in his arms and was carrying her up the stairs. Once he was up them he walked into the bedroom and laid her down on her bed, kissing her as he climbed on top of her.

She was enjoying it and wasn't protesting their actions. It had been a long time since she had felt what he was making her feel. Sure, she and Terry had done things but for the longest time she hadn't felt like any of it meant anything. The way that their relationship was going nothing felt like it meant anything anymore. Brock was making her feel something that she had never felt with Terry even when she was madly in love with him. The problem was Reba was thinking about Terry again and she realized what she was doing was absolutely wrong. She couldn't do that to him. That was not fair and no one deserved to have that happen to them.

Reba sighed as she disconnected their lips and pushed on Brock's chest trying to get him off of her. When Brock realized that she was trying to get him off of her he knew that he couldn't continue doing what they were doing. Besides once Reba started realizing that what they were doing was wrong, Brock started realizing it to. Brock got off of her and sat on the other side of the bed. _What a fool I am for letting that go like that_, Brock thought to himself knowing that if Terry ever found out about his and Reba's little affair he would quickly kill him. "Reba I am so sorry." Brock said to her as he felt embarrassed because of the way he had acted.

Reba looked over at Brock and gave him a reassuring smile. That was the smile that melted his heart. "Don't worry about it Brock. What happened was just as much my fault as it was yours and I actually really liked it. I just think the best thing to do is to wait until I end things with Terry to go farther with whatever is going on between us. It's really not fair to him to put him through something like this." Reba said as Brock nodded. She made a very good point and he couldn't deny that, but he had never wanted to be with someone as bad as he wanted to be with Reba. There was just something about her that he couldn't resist.

Brock looked at Reba and smiled softly. "I'll go get the couch ready for me to sleep on. I would much rather you sleep in the bed." Reba couldn't understand how Terry made this guy out to seem like a real jerk and didn't care about women, but when in reality Terry was more like that than Brock.

With a soft smile Reba looked up at Brock who was now standing by the door. "Hey Brock. Could you stay here tonight? I don't want to sleep alone. Even though Terry and I are having problems we always sleep in the same bed so I'm not really use to sleeping alone yet." Reba had completely made up an excuse to sleep next to Brock and she was hoping that it wasn't that obvious to him.

Brock smiled over at Reba and walked back over to his bed. "Are you sure Reba? I don't want to do anything that you aren't comfortable with." Brock said concerned that Reba was doing things just because she had been feeling lonely. Anything that happened between them Brock feared that she was doing it out of loneliness.

Reba smiled over at Brock and scooted over to the other side of the bed so Brock could sit next to her. "If I was uncomfortable with it then I wouldn't ask you to do it. I'm not just some lonely person Brock. I know what I'm comfortable doing or not doing." Reba said as she looked at the wall that was in front of her. He had a nice size for an apartment bedroom and she was surprised at how well he was doing for himself.

With a smile Brock sat next to Reba and smiled softly. He wasn't sure what to say because there was so much he was holding in. None of the things that he would tell her would be appropriate giving their situation and he couldn't deal with being rejected. He had been rejected before but never by someone like Reba. Reba was the type of person that he could see himself with for the rest of his life and if you asked him about it the other day he would have a different opinion. He never thought he would like to spend his life with someone like her until he sat down and got to know her. Once he knew the person he thought he disliked he discovered that she was quite the woman.

Reba looked at Brock and could tell that something was on his mind. It was weird that they had just gotten close but yet she felt like she could tell if something was bothering him or not. "Brock something is on your mind and don't tell me that nothing is. I can tell that something is and I want to know." Brock looked at Reba shocked that she was so forward about it.

"I think I might love you." Brock said before he could stop himself. Once he realized he had told her he loved her he knew that he had most likely made a mistake. She had just told him that she wanted to wait until things were over with Terry and then he told her he loved her. That was the stupidest thing that he could have ever done and he knew it.

Reba could see his tan cheeks get a bright pink color and all she could do was smile. She was so embarrassed by what he had just said and she thought it was adorable. With a smile Reba rested a hand in his lap. "Don't be embarrassed Brock. Some things just happen and you can't explain it. I know how you feel because I think I feel the same way about you."

Brock was shocked but what Reba had just said. "You think you what?" Brock asked feeling like he had misheard what Reba had said. Maybe he had been daydreaming when she was talking and he thought that she had told him she loved him but she actually said something else.

Reba giggled at Brock's reaction. "I think I love you too. I mean right now I think it's at the puppy love stage, but regardless it's still love and it can transform into something amazing after things are ended with Terry." Reba smiled and when Brock smiled it made her smile even more. Brock wrapped his arms around Reba's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Reba smiled and laid back with Brock still laying against her shoulder. She smiled and closed her eyes and for the first time in two years she was going to sleep next to another man other than Terry.

When Reba woke up the next morning Brock was still sleeping next to her. He was so peaceful and Reba couldn't help but watch him sleep before she got up to surprise him with breakfast. This was their last full day together before Terry was going to come back and Reba knew that Terry's heart was going to be broken once she told him she no longer wanted to be with him. She wasn't prepared for it but at least she could see some type of future with Brock, rather it's just being together for a year and then breaking up. There was no future with Terry anymore and Reba couldn't take it.

After watching Brock sleep for five minutes Reba got up and walked downstairs into the kitchen. She had helped Brock make dinner the night before so she had a little knowledge about where things were, but she knew that she would find them even if she didn't know. Reba wasn't sure what to make so she decided to make her famous grilled cheese sandwich. Reba smiled as she found the bread, the cheese, and the toaster and got to cooking. Sure, grilled cheese wasn't some gourmet breakfast, but her grilled cheese could easily make a menu on one of those places.

Reba felt two arms wrap around her waist and immediately smiled. There was something about having Brock's arms around her that made her feel safe and happy. "It's about time you wake up." Reba said as she giggled. She had to make sure that they didn't get to much like a couple because she was still technically with Terry.

Brock smiled and kept his arms around Reba's waist. "I was dreaming about the most amazing woman and didn't want to wake up. That same woman was not next to me in bed like she was before I went to sleep."

Reba laughed and turned her head to look at Brock. "I woke up hungry and thought that you might want some breakfast when you wake up. I know it's not like pancakes and eggs and sausage, but my momma taught me how to make grilled cheese when I was little and ever since then my whole family makes me make the grilled cheese." Reba smiled as she was proud by the fact that her whole family loved her grilled cheese.

"Well I guess if a bunch of people I don't know like it then I should give it a chance." Brock laughed as he didn't want to let go of her. He loved having her in his arms. "Reba I know Terry is with his family and all but they really don't live that far away. If you want to end things you could just got to his parent's house that is fifteen minutes away and do it."

Reba's smiled faded and she glared at Brock. It was crazy how open they were with each other now considering a few days ago they hated each other. Reba had been having a blast with Brock the last two days that she had been with him and she wasn't ready for that to end tomorrow. "Brock I know how important family time is and I couldn't live with myself knowing that I took away his families time with him."

Brock looked at Reba and displayed a half smile. Reba never wanted to hurt anyone's feelings and that just showed how good of a person Reba was, which made Brock fall more in love with her than he was before. He looked at Reba and got the biggest smile on his face. "Reba what if when you end things with Terry you come move in with me?"

Reba's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped. "Brock that's crazy! We just met. It's bad enough that we made out last night when I'm still with Terry. Do you really think that moving in together is the rational thing to do?"

Brock's smile grew and he turned Reba around and placed his hands on her hips. "I barely ever do anything rational, Reba! Even you know that!"

Reba looked at Brock while her eyes were still wide. "I always do things rational Brock. I think over all the consequences of my actions and go with the more positive one." Reba said as she thought about trying to get away from Brock but loved having his hands on her waist.

"So do the irrational thing one time Reba, and if it bites you in the butt then I'll get out of your life." Brock said with a smile as he kissed her forehead. "I promise you Reba that it will all work out. I've never been so sure of anything!"

Living with Brock would surely be something that would never bore her, but they had just met. People that just met don't typically live together and Terry was bound to be furious at the two. However, Reba was sure that she was going to end things with Terry come Monday and the only place she would have to go other than Brock's is her parent's house and she didn't want to live with them again. There was nothing wrong with her parent's but she was a grown woman and she wanted to be on her own. Before Reba did anything she took in a deep breath and then sighed as a smile showed up on her face. "Let's go for it."

Hearing those words come out of Reba's mouth excited Brock. He felt awful that he was stealing Terry's girl but they had fell in love with each other and there was nothing he could do about that. Brock wrapped his arms around Reba and smiled. "You mean it?" Reba smiled and nodded when Brock asked her that question. At that moment Brock then leaned down and pressed his lips against Reba's.

Monday came quicker than Reba had wanted and the previous night was the first night that she had spent away from Brock and she hated it. She knew that she was going to have to end things with Terry today but she had all intentions on procrastinating until the last minute. She wasn't ready to hurt somebody that she cared about, even if she had fallen out of love with him. With a deep breath Reba and Brock walked into the bar preparing themselves for Terry's worst. After debating who was going to tell Terry that things were over Brock walked over to the bar where Terry was pouring some drinks. Brock was the one that was going to tell Terry because he had been best friends with him for ten years and Reba had only been with him for two.

It took an hour before they could get away from the bar. Brock had tried to tell Terry that Reba was no longer going to be with him but then Terry showed him an engagement ring. Reba then thought that Brock had already told him and he was going to beat him up so she went to try and save Brock but then it was revealed to her that Brock hadn't told Terry anything but she just had. Reba was then fired and Brock sat in his car with the door locked for at least thirty minutes. Once Terry drove away Reba got in the car with Brock and Brock drove to his apartment.

Reba walked into the apartment and sighed. There were boxes around the living room from where she had moved out of Terry's place and into Brock's. Brock looked over at Reba and smiled slightly. He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "We did it. It's just you and me now."

He was right. It was just him and her now and Reba had a feeling she was going to like it like that. She still hated the fact that she had to hurt Terry for this to happen but she wasn't sure what else to do. It was over now and she could focus on other things. Reba smiled and looked up at Brock. "Just us."

With that being said Brock smiled down at her and pressed his lips against hers. He knew the way he felt about her was something that couldn't be controlled and he didn't want to control it. He wanted to see where their lives would lead them. For once someone had him thinking about the future and that excited him. It was something new that he had never experienced before. He was always the type of person that lived in the moment, and granted he was still that type of person, but now he was trying to make sure that no matter what happened Reba was in his life.

Reba looked up at Brock with a smile. "Don't let me down Brock." At the moment she had felt like she made the right choice by leaving Terry for Brock, but she wanted to make sure that it wouldn't change. She wanted to make sure that she made the right choice.

Brock smiled and kissed her softly. "I wouldn't dream about it. I may not have always been a future man, but that was before I met you. Now I need you in my life and I know that." Brock said as he wrapped Reba in his arms and held her on the couch while they watched a movie together.


End file.
